


Happy Birthday to Who?

by let_it_out



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_it_out/pseuds/let_it_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus plan a surprise for James' birthday. He certainly wasn't expecting it, but he definitely doesn't want to turn it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Who?

“Happy Birthday, mate!” James watched in confused amusement as Sirius flung the hangings of Remus’ bed open to reveal his present. When James had been dragged upstairs by an overly excited Sirius, he had not been sure what to think. The Marauders had all given James their presents that morning, so what Sirius was doing now was rather spontaneous. Sirius to a T though, James supposed. What he certainly had not expected was an extremely naked, bound Remus to be behind the curtains.

James looked away.

“Padfoot, I think whatever this is, it’s a present for you, not me.” There was a pattern on the ceiling. How had he not noticed that before?

“No, it’s definitely for you. Well all of us I suppose, but you’re certainly involved.”

“I can hear you, you know? Stop talking about me as though I’m not here. Sirius, come and untie me you daft mutt!” Remus grouched good-naturedly.

Sirius clearly ignored his boyfriend’s demands as James felt Sirius wrap his arms around his waist from behind, his head resting comfortably on James’ shoulder.

“You can look at him you know? He doesn’t mind. I know you do already.” Sirius whispered in James’ ear.

James tensed. He wanted to look at Sirius to see if he was joking, because he couldn’t possibly know that James really did watch Remus sometimes. Just a little. Every now and again. It did not mean he loved Lily any less, but there was just something about Remus that fascinated him.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He lied.

“James, you are not a subtle guy. Sorry to tell you. I mean it’s nowhere near as bad as your obsession with Evans, but you just can’t seem to help yourself. Do you realise you do it? I mean there’re the glances you seem to think we don’t notice, but there’s the touching as well. Do you even realise how you touch him after the full moon?” Sirius’ voice purred in his ear, low and seductive.

“I don’t touch him! It’s just to help with the healing. Friendly touches!”

James’ breath caught in his throat when one of Sirius’ hands moved down to palm James’ rapidly hardening erection through his trousers. “A certain part of you definitely is very friendly.” Sirius nipped at James’ earlobe before he headed over to Remus.

James was watching now. He couldn’t seem to help himself. Sirius carefully released Remus from his bindings and proceeded to kiss his wrists gently before glancing in James’ direction. When Sirius saw that James was no longer intently studying the ceiling of their dormitory, he grinned. Despite Remus’ earlier protests, it was clear he was not negatively affected by being discovered naked and bound by James. The two boys shared a short whispered conversation before Sirius moved to remove his own clothing.

“Strip off or piss off James. If you don’t want to join us, fine, but I’m not going waste anymore time.”

Fingers seemed to work independently of conscious thought as James undressed. He did not want to miss out on this now he was being offered the chance.

He made his way over to the bed where Sirius lay between Remus’ open legs pressing kisses to every scar caused by the moon’s wrath. Remus writhed beneath him and the noises Sirius’ actions elicited made James harder than he could ever remember being.

Noticing James’ presence closer to them, Remus pulled James down and coaxed him into a kiss. There was an initial moment where James froze as the thought that he was kissing his friend flashed through his head, but soon enough the whimpers and moans from Remus spurred him on and James devoured the other boy’s mouth with abandon.

“Sirius was a bit impatient, not letting you unwrap your present.” Remus panted when they separated. “I think that means you should get to go first.”

“First?” James asked in lust-induced confusion.

“Yeah, first- oh fuck Sirius! More!”

James turned to look at Sirius who had moved further down the bed and was now kneeling between Remus’ thighs; his fingers working at preparing him. What little of James’ blood remained in his head rapidly relocated further south and he wished he was the one stretching Remus.

“He’s beautiful like this, isn’t he?” Sirius asked. “Well he’s always beautiful, but when I do this,” Sirius twisted his fingers deeper inside Remus causing all three of them to moan in pleasure, “he practically glows.”

James nodded and licked his lips; his eyes devouring the sight of Remus. “Gorgeous.” He breathed out, jealous that Sirius could have Remus like this whenever he wanted.

Sirius motioned for James to move towards him and James was quick to comply.

“Just wait until he has a cock inside of him. Fuck there’s nothing more perfect than that.” Close to, James realised just how laboured Sirius’ breathing was getting. Throwing caution to the wind, James reached out and gave an experimental tug on Sirius’ erection. Sirius groaned and the heated flesh pulsed in James’ grasp. He was about to repeat his action when Sirius’ free hand curled around his wrist. “Unless you want this to be over now, you can’t do that.”

Sirius let go of James, reached for his wand, cast a spell that lubricated James’ fingers and shifted over so there was space next to him.

“Still want more, baby?” Sirius asked, pressing a kiss to Remus’ hip and twisting his fingers again.

“Fuck. Please. Fuck!” Remus babbled and James took the hint and worked one of his fingers inside with Sirius’, causing Remus to whimper with need once more. James had to hold back his own moans at the tight heat.

“Just think how he’ll feel around your cock.” Sirius growled and wrapped his hand tightly around James’ length, “So hot and tight and just begging for it.”

James slipped in another finger and watched Remus buck in pleasure before trying to force himself further onto their probing digits.

“On your back,” Sirius said and James quickly removed his fingers from Remus and complied. He pressed a swift kiss to Remus’ open panting lips, before Sirius pulled Remus away for a longer, deeper one before sharing a few whispered words. Whatever Sirius said made Remus melt further into a state of bliss, but soon enough, James had Remus straddling him. He could not care less what had been said.

“Ready James?”

James nodded. “I don’t want t hurt you,” he said after a moment’s pause. You’ll tell me if I do?”

“You won’t. I’m not made of glass James. Believe me you have no idea how much I want this.”

James was going to protest, but when Remus positioned himself and slowly sunk down onto James’ cock, he lost the ability to voice anything but groans. Sirius was right. Remus was beyond beautiful like this.

For a few moments, Remus was still, then once he was used to the sensation, started to ride James in earnest. James could not help but thrust up into the welcoming heat.

“Don’t get carried away without me.” Sirius said after a few minutes or possibly a lifetime, James could not tell. One of Sirius’ hands wrapped around Remus’ waist to steady him, and then James felt a slick digit slide inside Remus next to him.

“Fuck.”

Pants and gasps and moans filled the air. All mingled together so they were indistinguishable from their owner. When Sirius removed his fingers, James was certain he mourned their loss as much as Remus must.

“Are you sure you want this?” James heard Sirius ask. He hoped Remus said yes. He wanted nothing more than to feel Sirius’ cock alongside his own, stretching Remus further. “I’ll only do this if you want it, but Merlin you look gorgeous right now.”

James wished he had the mental capacity to voice his own agreement of the statement, but everything he had was going into not thrusting upwards towards his release. Remus must have agreed because, as Remus leant down to kiss James, James felt Sirius ease his way in.

Everything stilled for a moment, before time sped up to a pace James was certain was faster than life normally progressed as Sirius started to move purposefully within Remus. At least James hoped time had decided to move more rapidly as he felt pleasure coil tightly within himself and then release, because if not, his performance was over far too quickly. James reached between their bodies and started to stroke Remus in time with Sirius’ thrusts. Neither of the others lasted long and soon enough they were all sprawled in a sticky exhausted heap, drawing in shuddering breaths between stolen kisses.

“So, it’s my birthday next then, right?”


End file.
